


reverent

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Lowercase, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, jaehyun is a foot man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: taeyong likes his feet touched as much as any other person: for massages, pedicures, the occasional tickle — normal stuff. anything more than that seemed unsanitary and, well, weird.until now, apparently.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	reverent

**Author's Note:**

> (unbetaed)
> 
> i...don’t know why i’ve done this (i do. i was procrastinating on my teachers!doyu and started contemplating who in nct likes feet cuz that’s the weird shit i think about)
> 
> was originally supposed to be just a jaeyong but you know me, doyoung’s horre who can’t Not write him into everything
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/unflorescent)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/doyoinks)

“stop,” taeyong giggles, the back of his hand pressed against his swollen, ripe strawberry mouth as he tries to draw his legs in to fold against his chest.

the grip around his ankle tightens and one of his feet is pulled away from his body, keeping one of his legs outstretched. he shakes his head frantically when he feels the tickle of soft exhalations against the underside of his foot, a tingle running straight up his leg and into the bottom of his spine.

he giggles again when soft lips press against the arch of his foot, wiggling peach painted toes. “ _jaehyun_ ,” he whines.

warm cinnamon eyes glance up over his toes and taeyong doesn’t need to see his smirk to know there’s one on the other man’s face.

“what?”

taeyong tilts his foot down, poking his toes into jaehyun’s nose. “it tickles.” he all but shrieks when jaehyun blows hot air against his skin. “ _stop_. you’re going to make me wake up doyoung.”

“let’s wake him up then.” jaehyun angles taeyong’s foot down a little more, takes his smallest toe into his mouth for a quick second.

the moan that slithers out of taeyong’s throat takes him by surprise and he slaps a hand over his mouth, sending a quick glance over his shoulder at where doyoung is making soft, whistling exhales into his pillow. while he’s distracted, jaehyun presses small kisses along all of taeyong’s toes.

“slide back against the wall for me?” jaehyun asks, just before he licks a stripe up the underside of taeyong’s foot.

taeyong can’t move back fast enough, shuffling until he’s pressed against the wall. he glances at the back of doyoung’s head with his heart pounding at the base of his throat and, oddly enough, his cock beginning to fill between his legs.

god, he really hopes doyoung doesn’t wake up. not only because he’s been working long hours lately and needs the rest, but because he’d most likely tease and remind taeyong of all of those times he’s (affectionately) called them weird for getting off on the whole feet thing.

he likes his feet touched as much as any other person: for massages, pedicures, the occasional tickle — normal stuff. anything more than that seemed unsanitary and, well, weird.

until now, apparently.

“can i fuck your feet?”

taeyong looks at jaehyun, watching with his tongue heavy in his mouth as jaehyun sheds his shirt and tosses it onto the floor. he curls his toes and heat curls in his belly. his eyes drift down past a lightly defined abdomen and the lightest wisps of hair curling beneath a cute navel to where the outline of jaehyun’s cock is well defined against the loose fabric of his sweat pants.

“yeah,” he exhales, nodding, “yeah, come here.” he carefully slides closer to doyoung and leans over the sleeping man to open the bedside table on his end of the bed and grab the tiny bottle of baby oil because even though he never joins them, he _does_ know jaehyun doesn’t like using lube for this.

when he finds his spot against the headboard again, jaehyun already has the waistband of his sweats tucked under his sack with a broad hand wrapped around himself.

taeyong craves to take him into his mouth but he knows that’s not what jaehyun wants right now.

“don’t tell doe,” jaehyun reaches out for taeyong with his free hand, trails light fingers along the underside of his calf, “but you have a much prettier pair of feet.” he cups taeyong’s heel and presses at the bone of his ankle.

taeyong doesn’t really know what to do with the compliment. he chuckles. “thanks?”

“your toes are so cute.” jaehyun slides his hand up to them and pokes at the cherry blossom petals painted on taeyong’s big toe. he sighs dreamily, squeezes his cock a little tighter. “want to make them sticky with cum.”

another flash of arousal shoots straight to between taeyong’s thighs and he curls his toes. a little pink in the face at jaehyun’s words, he nibbles on his lip. “would you suck them clean again for me?”

jaehyun pulls taeyong’s foot into his lap and lines it up against his shaft. taeyong curls his toes again, brushing them over the wet tip of his cock, and jaehyun moans softly, hips jerking to follow the movement.

“you don't even have to ask, baby."

breath hitching in his chest, taeyong fumbles with the baby oil in his hands, pushing up the clip top and holding it out to jaehyun because he doesn't know what to do with it. his foot shifts when he leans forward, the heel bearing down on jaehyun's balls and ripping a hiss from his throat.

"oh, fuck. sorry."

jaehyun shakes his head and takes the oil from taeyong. "don't be," he says with a soft moan on his lips.

taeyong slips down the headboard a little when jaehyun tugs at his other foot and pulls that into his lap as well.

pouring some of the oil into his hands, jaehyun warms it between his palms before picking up one of taeyong's feet. he rubs his wet hands all over until his foot shines under the low light of their bedside lamp and then begins to rhythmically press his thumbs into the arch, massaging gently.

taeyong hums appreciatively, feeling himself turn to soft putty at jaehyun's touch. it's interesting feeling — how all the tension leaves taeyong's body but how jaehyun looks so high-strung, his pupils blown wide with arousal and a flush high on his cheeks and low on his chest.

after he's given taeyong's right foot the same attention as his left, jaehyun grips his cock again and gives it a few messy pumps as he runs a thumb along the inside of taeyong's leg.

"can you…can you cup them together for me?" he asks.

taeyong doesn't know why his heart is beating so furiously in his chest as he does as requested, turning out his knees until he can press his feet together from toe to heel around jaehyun's shaft.

his cock is warm, twitches when taeyong presses his toes against the fat glans. he’s familiar with jaehyun’s size — his weight and his girth — but with his cock between his feet, taeyong feels like it’s the first time.

jaehyun shudders and wraps his hands around taeyong’s ankles, presses the heels of his palms into the back of his feet. he fucks up once into the line of taeyong’s feet jerkily, like he can’t help it.

taeyong peels his eyes away from where his feet are wrapped around jaehyun to look up at the other man’s face. his cheeks are flooded with pink and in the dim, white light of their overhead mood light, with his raspberry mouth parted and his chest heaving as he pants, jaehyun looks like the sweetest angel dragged to sin. he’s always quick to look debauched — it’s the way color takes to his face like watercolor on cotton paper — but now, so worked up because of taeyong’s _feet_ , he looks...absolutely depraved.

doyoung once told taeyong that it’s not so much as having jaehyun play with his feet that gets him off as much as it’s jaehyun himself. and yeah, watching jaehyun bite his lips swollen trying not to make too much noise as he moves taeyong’s folded feet up and down his cock, taeyong thinks he gets it.

he aches between his spread thighs and untangles his fingers from where he’s had them gripped in the hem of his t-shirt to tuck his hand under the waistband of his boxers and pull himself out.

“god, you don’t know how much i’ve wanted this,” groans jaehyun, squeezes his eyes shut as he bites down on another moan.

taeyong, feeling more out of depth than he thought he would, doesn’t mute his own moan, squeezing tight around his cock when jaehyun’s tip, already just a little sticky with pre-come, drags along the inside of his feet. it’s ticklish, but it’s hot, and so is the way jaehyun shifts the angle of his feet rut up against his toes.

he flinches when a hand closes around the head of his own dick, another groan slipping off the curve of his lip. glancing down, his breath catches at the sleeve of a black, satin sleep shirt that hangs off the wrist of the hand that’s not his own and he follows the line of the arm up until he finds doyoung’s head peaking out from their blankets.

his eyes, locked on where his thumb is playing with the skin of taeyong’s cockhead, are still lidded with sleep.

“doie,” taeyong gasps.

doyoung simply hums and shrugs the blankets down until he can see jaehyun. “are you close, jae?”

all of his words are slurred, he’s obviously not fully awake, but something about the low, syrupy drawl of his voice makes taeyong throb in his grip.

jaehyun doesn’t fare much better, letting out every wicked sound now that there’s no reason to hide. he nods frantically, rocking his hips up every time he brings taeyong’s feet down. “yeah.... _yeah_.”

doyoung exhales a soft laugh. “you always come so fast like this,” he says, something of a tease in his voice. not taking his hand off taeyong, he pushes up to his elbows and leans over his lap. he glances up at the eldest man. “do you mind?” he asks, running his tongue between his lips.

taeyong shakes his head. “ _please_.”

“good,” doyoung mumbles. “the sooner you come, the sooner i can go back to sleep.”

taeyong hisses when doyoung takes him into his mouth, taking his hand off his cock to dig his fingers in the wild strands of doyoung’s hair. he doesn’t know where to look — at jaehyun’s pretty flushed cock or doyoung’s pretty pink mouth — so he closes his eyes and tilts his head back against the wall.

doyoung has always been good with his mouth, can fit almost anything into his throat, and even half asleep and lazy he takes taeyong all the way down. whining, taeyong can’t help but push his feet down, trying to pitch his dick in just a little more, and in turn jaehyun chants out a series of curses, pace turned so frantic his cock slips from between taeyong’s feet and smacks wetly into his lower abdomen.

“shit, tae,” jaehyun exhales as he turns taeyong’s feet the way he wants them and slides his cock back through.

peeling his eyes open, taeyong gets a grip in doyoung’s hair and pulls him up enough that he has the space to fuck into his mouth at the same rhythm jaehyun gets himself off. “come on,” he mumbles. his eyelids flutter dangerously with each nudge against the back of doyoung’s pliant throat, but he wants to see. “come on, jae. paint my toes with your cum. make them all pretty and sticky.”

jaehyun groans. “fuck, i’m gonna come.”

“i know, baby, show me.”

holding taeyong’s feet closed around the head of his cock, jaehyun fists himself until he comes with a throaty curse, squirting his load between taeyong’s painted toes.

taeyong shudders as he curls his toes, feels the warm cum slide against his skin. doyoung gets a hand between his legs to play with his balls as he lets taeyong use his mouth, and when jaehyun, flushed chest still heaving, grabs one of his ankles and brings his foot to his mouth to obediently suck off his cum like he said he would, it’s too hot — too much. much earlier than he imagined, his orgasm hits hard and unexpected, and he doesn’t have time to think about pulling out of doyoung’s mouth.

doyoung whines in complaint, but he takes it all and swallows. “god, i really didn’t want to go back to sleep with the taste of cum in my mouth,” he complains, lapping at the head of taeyong’s cock to make sure he’s got it all despite his words.

“sorry,” mumbles taeyong, running a comforting hand through the other man’s hair.

not as bothered as he claims to be, doyoung shakes his head. he helps tuck taeyong into boxers before pressing a kiss to his bare thigh.

jaehyun finishes cleaning off one of taeyong’s feet and reaches for the other, but taeyong pulls it back, careful not to get cum on the sheets. jaehyun blinks at him. “what?”

the post orgasm haze still drapes heavily over his shoulders but still, now that they’ve both come, “it’s a little weird.”

doyoung snorts and rolls over, putting his back to them to probably go to sleep again.

taeyong gives a small smile to jaehyun’s raised eyebrow. “in the moment it was hot and all, but now i’d rather just wash my feet.”

jaehyun cracks a laugh as he shakes his head and crawls up the bed to take taeyong’s place as he slides out.


End file.
